The Promise of Forever
by Nicholh2008
Summary: Sequel to Romeo & Juliet. The gang head of to their first year at Dartmouth. Lemons promised. and many twists and turns!


**Here's the sequel to Romeo and Juliet. I hope it lives up to your expectation.**

**I want to thank 911TurboWriter for coming up with the title for this story. And a big thanks to my best friend Sarah (dragonfly213) for being an awesome Beta and finding my stupid mistakes. You should go check out her story ****Decision****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I can't believe it, I REALLY can't believe it.

"Edward, are you sure you have the right address?" I asked suspiciously

"Yup, I've reread it a few times. This is it."

"Wow. I can't believe it." The house I was standing in front of was amazing, beyond amazing. Carlisle and Esme sat us all down and told us they had a combined graduation gift. A house. One that we will all live in for the next four years, unless one of the couples decides to move of course.

It was a beautiful 2 story brick and stone house, that included a four car garage! It had white trim and a little bit of green siding that made it homey and just plain amazing.

"Wanna go in?" All I could do was nod. Edward took my hand and ran to the front door. When it was unlocked I took a step in. To the right was a study and the left was a formal dining room. I walked past the two rooms and came to a staircase that led to the upstairs. And then a door that I assume led to the finished basement. A few more steps and I came upon a great room and an entry way into the kitchen. I gasped.

"Wow, this is beautiful. I can't wait to cook in here!" I caressed the granite counter tops and walked around the island. The refrigerator blended into the cabinets. There was even a built in tv so I could watch a cooking show as I prepared dinner. There was a small table in the corner, of the room.

There was a half bath, pantry, and mud room to my left and a small living room in front of me. I walked through the living room and out the back door. Our back yard was massive. There was a huge hot tub in one corner covered for privacy.

"Could this get any better?" I asked silently.

"We haven't seen the upstairs yet." I groaned. I didn't want to argue about bedroom arrangements.

I followed Edward back into the house and up the stairs. There was a note taped to the wall.

_There are enough rooms for each couple to have their own bedroom and office. One couple will take the master and use their sitting room as their office/study area. Another will use the two rooms that share a Jack and Jill bath, one room as their bedroom, and the other their office. The last couple will have to use the last bedroom, and office downstairs. No fighting over the bedrooms or I will assign them myself. Love you all_

_-Esme _

"Since we're the first here, I say we get the first choice, lets grab the master suit." Edward pulled me towards the double doors, assuming the master laid behind them. He pushed them open and I gasped again. "Wow, It's beautiful." I'm saying that a lot today... There was an adjacent sitting room, just like Esme had said. Only it was set up as a study area. I opened the door to my left and entered the largest bathroom I had ever seen. Two sinks, a huge whirl pool tub and a two person shower. To my right was another door, Edward opened it and I followed him in. Largest closet ever. That all I have to say. Edwards shoulders seemed to slump.

"Alice." We said together. With that decided we left the room to find us another.

We took the two rooms that shared a Jack and Jill bathroom. It was wonderfully decorated and the study had two desks so we could work at the same time. Emmett and Rose will have to suffer the separate office and bedroom.

About an hour later we had unpacked all of our clothes and set up our bathroom. We heard the front door open followed by a high pitched scream, Alice was here.

"Bella! Where are you?" I came down the stairs and she attacked before I could get on solid ground." I missed you."

"Jeeze Alice, it's only been a few days, calm down." Edward and I had decided to leave a few days earlier and had a mini vacation all to ourselves before moving in with four other people. Even though we knew and loved said people, we would still miss our quiet times, so we took advantage of our last few quiet days. And I mean _really_ took advantage. Wink wink.

"I know, but I was so bored all by myself."

"Hey." Jasper cut in.

"Oh, baby you know what I meant." I rolled my eyes and looked at Jasper.

"She missed her Bella Barbie." I told him. Alice was nodding vigorously. "So Ali, want to see your room?"

"You picked out rooms already? Shouldn't you have waited for us all to get here?" Jasper asked

"No." I said and turned around. I decided to be a little evil with my favorite pixie. I escorted her to mine and Edwards's room and her face dropped a little. It was hard to control my laughter. "This is mine and Edwards's room." I told her.

"Oh, it's cute. Where's my room?" Alice said

"You mean our room?" Added Jasper.

"Sure." She replied. I walked them towards the double doors and showed them their master suit. "YES!" She said jumping up and down.

"Follow me." I grabbed her hand and led her though the bathroom. "Edward and I were going to take this room, until we saw this." I opened the door to the walk in closet and she screamed.

"What the hell?" I heard Edward yell as he ran into the room.

"Bella showed Ali the closet." Answered Jasper.

"Oh. Gotcha." Edward and Jasper left me to deal with Alice's hyperactive self.

"So Bella." Alice said turning around to me. "How was your vaycay?"

"It was great. We went to this really nice hotel, and we had a Jacuzzi tub and ordered room service for every meal."

"Wait, you never left?"

"Nope, well, we went swimming once, but there were too many people around, so that didn't last long." I chuckled.

"Wow, my brother and best friend are horn dogs." She whispered.

"Like you aren't?"

"Yeah, well... never mind." She left the closet and we found the boys sitting in the living room playing their new play station.

"Really?" I said a little too loud.

"What?" They both said.

"Your mother got you guys a play station?" I asked

"Nope, Carlisle did. Mom doesn't know it was installed." Edward answered, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"She will now." Alice said and turned around and huffed out of the room.

"Shit. Go stop her!" Yelled Edward. Jasper paused his game and ran after Alice. "Baby, you're not mad are you?" He asked me.

I sighed. "No, but you better spend time with me and your school work."

"Oh course. You know I find you irresistible." He pulled me into his lap and brought his lips to mine. The kiss started slow, but then got more heated the longer it was. Edwards tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned. He pushed his hips up into mine and we both groaned at the contact.

"Edward, it's only been a few hours!"

I know baby, but I need you again." He trailed his lips down my neck and caused goose bumps to raise all over my body. His hands reached up into my shirt and he flicked his thumb over my nipples, hardening under his touch. He stood up and started walking up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" Alice complained.

"To break in our new bed." He answered her. Two groans followed his answer.

"Hurry up! I want to go shopping."

"I can't promise you anything."

Edward practically threw me on the bed and crawled up me like a predator. He lowered his head to my stomach and kissed and licked a trail up to my chest. He lifted my shirt up and off my body. He lowered his face again and licked the swell of my breasts. He took one of my hardening nipples into his mouth and bit down lightly.

"Edward!" I gasped. His hand reached around my back and flicked my bra clasp open and pulled it off with his teeth. Once I was bare to him he lowered his mouth and started his ministrations again, licking, sucking and biting. My hands were in his hair pushing him into my chest.

When my nipples were nice and hard his mouth went lower down my body. Unbuttoning my pants and shrugging them off, along with my panties. He spread my legs wide and smiled.

"Damn it Edward. This isn't fair."

"What my love? What's not fair?"

"You are fully dressed. Strip. Now."

His grin got bigger. "Yes Ma'am." He sat up and ripped his shirt over his head and proceeded to stand on the bed and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He was taking too long for my liking.

"Edward." I warned. "Off. Now"

He growled and stripped himself of his jeans and boxers and lowered him self back down to me. He kissed my lips hard. "I love dominating Bella." Edward growled. He pressed his whole body against mine. I could feel every ridge and muscle as he pressed into me. Edward started working out with Emmett over the summer, so his muscles were more defined.

Edward spread my legs wider and pressed himself into me causing me to gasp. "God Edward, please." His hand flitted down my body, stopping right before he caressed where I wanted him the most. "Now." He chuckled and thrust two fingers into me without any warning. I groaned out loud and thrust into his hand.

"That's it baby. Cum for me." He nibbled my ear and curled his fingers. "come on baby" He thrust into me faster. Then he pressed his thumb onto my clit and pushed and rubbed hard.

"Oh god Edward." I clutched his shoulders and dug my nails in as my orgasm raced through my body. My legs clenched his body to mine and I screamed his name as my walls clamped his fingers.

Edward slowed his thrusts and helped calm me from my orgasm. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard. Before the kiss could even end Edward thrust into me effectively ending this kiss so I could gasp at the suddenness of being filled to the hilt.

"Fuck Bella. You're so tight. It feels like the first time every time. Uunnggg." Edward was thrusting into me hard, and it felt unbelievable. He kept up a furious pace and I decided to take charge and I pushed him off me. "What the hell?"

"On your back Cullen."

"Oh fuck yes." He quickly laid down on his back and put his hands behind his head. I crawled over his body and sat on his hips, not quite close enough for him to enter. I leaned over and pulled something out of the night stand. "Baby, what do you got?" I showed him the scarf. I grabbed his hands and wrapped them both with the scarf and tied his hands to the head board. He pulled and tried to get loose.

"Perfect." I sat up and slid down his cock and he groaned. I started a slow pace, just to agonize him. I sprawled my hands across his chest and leaned forward and started riding him harder. Every time I took him all the way in he groaned or moaned or made some kind of grunting noise.

"God Bella, I need to touch you, untie me, please." I changed my position and leaned back and grasped his thighs. "Oh fuck." He started to thrust up into me adding to the pleasure. I was so close. I threw my head back and screamed his name. "That's it baby. Cum for me again, ride my cock hard."

"Oh shit Edward!" I clamped down around him and stilled my motions to keep him from cuming as I rode out the waves of pleasure.

"Jesus Bella, why did you stop me?" He groaned. I reached forward and untied his hands, knowing there'd be hell to pay for stopping him from cuming. He growled and flipped me over slamming into me. "Is this what you wanted Bella? For me to fuck you senseless?"

"Fuck yes." He was pummeling into the bed. "Holy shit Edward! Don't stop." I screamed.

"Never baby." He grunted. His thrusts were hard, and uncontrollable. "Oh fuck, I'm there baby. Come on. Cum with me." He grasped my right leg and threw it up around his shoulder changing the position yet again.

"FUCK" I yelled as the warmth of my third orgasm rocked my body harder than the first two. He pumped into me once, twice and a third time and we both yelled out each others names as we rode out our pleasure together.

Edward collapsed onto me, completely spent and breathing hard. I welcomed his body and held him tight. He placed tiny kissed along my neck and collarbone as we caught our breaths. When he rolled off me I missed his presence immediately, but he pulled me into his side and I snuggled into him.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"So." He said rubbing his fingers down my arms. "We still have another room to break in, then of course we have the shower... What do you say?"

"God I'm glad you have amazing stamina. Alice is going to be pissed." I giggled.

"I might be able to give up a few hours tomorrow. If she's good."

"So. Secretary and boss? Or teacher and student?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking a little secretary and boss role play is in order. I'm dying to see you in those sexy glasses again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you have it. Now review and let me know what you think!

~Nichol


End file.
